User talk:Paska9
Welcome Images Thank you for your images on Duos and Alerts. However, .png is the preferred format for images. Please try to save images in .png form (not taking in .jpg and converting). JPG images are still allowed though as long as no .png image of superior quality exists. User:Atheist723 (talk) 02:50, September 25, 2012 (UTC) I will keep that in mind. User: Paska9 Equipment articles It would be unnecessary to upload the image of the stats as you could copy those into the infobox. Also, Template:ArmorInfoBox is what should be used. Template:ArmorInfoBox is a bad, outdated template, that doesn't use if: functions, therefore it leaves big, ugly } wherever something is left empty (for example if the item has not slots, it leaves Slot: }. I believe it is better to have a unifyed item template, that works for both equipment and consumables.Paska9 (talk) 07:01, October 30, 2012 (UTC) :So the plan is to use the Item template for Weapons, Trinkets and other, and the Armour template for just Armour? If so they look fine and feel free to implement. Also remember to put a delete temp into outdate template pages and such so that I know what needs to be removed. Netherith (talk) 07:10, October 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Weapons, trinkets and armour are too similar when compared to other items. I think those three types should use one template. Atheist723 (talk) 10:12, October 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::All items/equipment should use Template:Item, it has everything needed for every item type. At the moment, other emplates should still exist (because many items still have them), but for further use Template:Item is best.Paska9 (talk) 11:50, October 30, 2012 (UTC) :::::"Value (If cannot sell, write "0")" Most untradeable items have a value, unless you mean selling to vendors. Also, I think the selling price to vendors is better than the value which doesn't seem to mean anything. Atheist723 (talk) 01:54, November 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Fine if that is fixed along with the selling price. Atheist723 (talk) 12:43, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Tried using that template, what went wrong? Atheist723 (talk) 13:44, November 4, 2012 (UTC) : Emm.. it seems you haven't written in any numbers. You've only completed the socket slot.Paska9 (talk) 13:45, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Could you put an option for "Integrates when equipped"? Atheist723 (talk) 15:05, November 4, 2012 (UTC) :Just saw it, thanks. Atheist723 (talk) 15:25, November 4, 2012 (UTC) For some reason the socket affinity bonus on Regulator's Rockbound Belt won't show up. Atheist723 (talk) 15:27, November 4, 2012 (UTC) What I Think yeah...no, im good dawg. if you want to use that more power to you. it doesnt look like the in game item and i find it a complete waste of time to make it look like that. take this for example Amazonian Hippocratic Breastplate. the info isnt off to the right its on the left becuase being an amarican i read left to right and when i click a page to see an item, stats is the first thing i want to see, if i want to know more i would scroll down and see where it comes from or info about the item or blah blah blah i've added over 200 pages worth of armor im not going back and changing them to fit your unnessisary template (which is probly the reason no one adds armor to this site) and if you dont like it you can add the rest of the armor yourselves. (Darkrift1989 (talk) 11:13, November 15, 2012 (UTC))